Valentine's Day
by Rock-Nye
Summary: A Mogi/Misa one-shot that's been plaguing me for a while. It has spoilers for the end of the series, btw.


**Yeah, Yeah, I don't own Death Note.**

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Mogi stood at the door of the penthouse suite Misa was staying in

Mogi stood at the door of the penthouse suite Misa was staying in. He took a deep breath. How exactly would he go about this? "Hi, Misa! I'm here to tell you that Light was Kira and Matsuda shot him to death! Was a shame, really. By the way, I'm totally in love with you. I can totally take his place, and pretty soon, you'll forget all about him!"

…

Yeah, he was pretty clueless. Perhaps he should just wing it, and it would be okay. And perhaps he would leave out the love part. It probably wasn't the time for that. So, Mogi knocked on the door. He heard a happy squeal on the other side of the door ("She probably thinks I'm Light," he thought, making a face.) and soon the door opened. When Misa registered who was at the door, she looked surprised, but not displeased. That was a start, right?

"Motchi?"

Mogi cleared his throat. He had actually become rather fond of that nickname she had given him. "Um, hi. Misa."

The question was already in her eyes, but she decided to ask it anyway. "Where's Light? He said he would call me."

"Um…yeah…" Mogi took yet another deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought. He turned Misa around and directed her towards the chair. Surprisingly, she didn't resist. "Sit down."

She didn't sit; she just turned her gigantic blue eyes up to him. "Did something happen to Light? Motchi, what's the matter?"

Mogi absolutely hated when she looked at him like that. Left with little other choice, he nodded. Misa's eyes widened.

"Is he hurt?! Where is he?! Where's Light?!"

Mogi saw her eyes filling with concerned tears. He had never seen her cry before, and it was breaking his heart. Just imagine what it would be like in a few minutes when he finally spit it out.

"Motchi! Tell me! Where is Light?!"

"I'm sorry, Misa…he's…"

That's all he could get out before Misa let out an agonizing yell, something between a wail and a sob, and collapsed. Mogi quickly reached out to catch her, and held her while she cried.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mogi felt like a woman.

He had spent about an hour trying to figure out what to wear, all to come to the decision to wear the first thing he had picked out. He checked himself in the mirror once more, then grabbed the flowers and box of chocolate on the table before heading out to his car.

He didn't even turn the radio on during the drive to Misa's apartment. Mogi had never really had many friends before, let alone a love interest. This Valentine's Day thing was all new to him.

Mogi hadn't actually seen Misa since he broke the news to her, but they had spoken on the phone a few times. She wasn't her usually bubbly self, and it was very worrying. But it had been more than a year now. Surely she would at least accept his gifts.

It was déjà vu when Mogi found himself standing at the door, taking deep breaths. He figured he would hold the flowers out to her when she opened the door. Hopefully, she wasn't allergic to them or anything…

So, he knocked. To his surprise, the door swung open. Odd. Figuring she had just forgotten to close the door all the way, he stepped in.

"Misa? Are you here?"

No answer.

Mogi's stomach dropped. He knew that something was wrong. But still, just in case… "Misa?"

Still no answer.

The further Mogi moved into the house, the more he knew that something was definitely not right. He stopped at Misa's room door. It was shut, and he could hear that the TV was on. On one hand, he felt odd about barging into her room, but on the other, he couldn't just leave if something was wrong. After much moral debate, Mogi pushed open the door.

He didn't see her at first, but eventually, he caught sight of her, tangled in the sheets. At first, he thought she was just asleep, but then he noticed the empty pill bottle on her bedside table. His eyes widened.

"No…" he breathed, rushing over and kneeling beside her bed. Maybe there was still time, maybe she was still alive, he only had to hurry…but when he felt for a pulse, he realized that there wasn't one.

He was too late.

With tears burning his eyes, he gently placed the bouquet of flowers next to her, right on her pillow. Mogi reached and touched her face gently with the back of his hand, and noted how serene she looked lying there. He found himself thinking that maybe it was better this way. At least she was happy.

He almost smiled. Who had he been kidding? He knew he wouldn't have ever been able to compete with Light. With a deep sigh, Mogi leaned his forehead against Misa's and continued to stroke her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Misa."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**In How to Read 13, the way Misa killed herself was never specified, so I just kinda made something up. Anyway. Feedback is nice. D**


End file.
